A conventional bubble lamp, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a holder (1) with an inner bulb (2) and a water tube (3). When the bulb (2) is electrically conducted to light, it produces heat at the same time. The heat will heat water in the tube (3) and when the temperature of water raises to a certain degree, some known medium (31) in the tube (3) will produce bubbles (32) to provide a predicted decorative effect. The prior bubble lamp is always used at a standing position. It can not be used in hanging as shown in FIG. 2, since water will fall at bottom in the tube (3) without contacting with medium (31). There will not be any bubble produced for decoration.
Accordingly, the primary object of the invention is to provide a hanging bubble lamp, which can be hanged by a conductive receiver for providing the water tube having bubbles as in use to display its special decorative purpose. Now the features and advantages of the present invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.